bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother Reborn 1 (Queen Alietta)
Big Brother Reborn 1 is the first season of Alietta's fanon Big Brother series. The houseguests are either created by me, based on a real-life person or character. I decide on the storylines of the seasons (who works with who, who votes who etc.) but I do not choose who wins the competitions or who plays in them (this is selected by a random name picker). I try to make the season as realistic as possible. '' 'Gameplay' *'Eviction''' - At the eviction, one or more of the players are voted out by the other houseguests. *'Have/Have-Not Decision' - The decision to determine who will recieve the have-not punishment. *'Head of Household' - The position of supreme power and control in the Big Brother House. *'Nominations' - Head of Household nominates houseguests s/he want to target for eviction. *'Power of Veto' - Power to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations. *'The Jury' - Power of the last few evicted houseguests (apart from the Final 2) voting for the winner of Big Brother. 'Other' *'Big Brother House' - Location where houseguests stay when playing Big Brother. *'Diary Room' - Room where houseguests explain their strategy and feelings to the audience. *'America's Favorite Houseguest' - Award for the viewers most favourite houseguest. *'Jury House' - Location where houseguests stay after being evicted from Big Brother and becoming apart of the jury. *'Player of the Season' - Award from the hosts for the best player of the season. Key : This houseguest was evicted. : This houseguest won Head of Household. : This houseguest was a jury member. : This houseguest was a nominee. : This houseguest won the Power of Veto. : This houseguest was the replacement nominee. : This houseguest was the runner-up. : This houseguest was the winner. 'Week 1' On Day 1 18 houseguests began the journey to win $500,000 in the revamped version of the american Big Brother. They entered in groups. After they had entered it was revealed that the theme this season was Basics. In the HOH competition “Wall to Wall” the goal was to be the last houseguest standing on the ledges on the walls on each side of them. If they touched the ground they were eliminated. The last houseguest standing will become the new HOH. The first five houseguests to drop out of the competition will be the first have-nots of the season. Trey won Head of Household. Ava, Chris, Emma, Lily and Harper were the first five to drop and named the have-nots of the summer. On Day 3 Trey nominated Christopher (target) and Francesca for eviction. Trey named Christopher his target because he believed getting someone immature out would put him in a good position going into the next week and not cause any feathers to be ruffled. Francesca was used as a pawn because she hadn't bonded with the house so if she was evicted over Christopher it wouldn't matter. On Day 4 in the POV competition "Nose-a-Scotia" they had to make their way through the obstacles to search the mountains and locate a gold nugget. Each nugget had a letter with a point value ranging from zero to three points. Once they found a letter that they liked, they brought it back to their gold pan to begin spelling a word. They could only bring back one letter at a time. The houseguest whose word had correctly used letters that add up to the highest point value word wwould win the Power of Veto. They had ten minutes to lock in their answer. Trey, Christopher, Francesca, Amelia, Harper and Kennedy played in the veto. Christopher won the Power of Veto. On Day 5 at the veto ceremony Christopher used the Power of Veto on himself and Trey replaced him with Harper. Francesca (target) and Harper face eviction. Trey decided to nominate Harper as a pawn to ensure Francesca goes home. Many disliked Francesca and Harper was guilty by association and would be a vote for Francesca to stay. On Day 7 at the eviction ceremony Harper was evicted from the Big Brother Reborn house in a 8-7 vote. *Votes to evict Harper (8): Alfie, Ava, Byron, Christopher, Jacob, Kennedy, Lily and Peri *Votes to evict Francesca (7): Amelia, Brody, Carter, Emma, Jayden, Jemaal and Lydia 'Week 2' On Day 7 in the HOH competition "Big Brother Burn" in each round, Julie would read a burn sent in from a viewer. The houseguests buzzed in when they think they know who the viewer is talking about. The first to buzz in and answer correctly would eliminate a houseguest of their choice. If they answered incorrectly, they would be automatically eliminated. The last houseguest standing would become the new HOH. Francesca won Head of Household. 'WEEK 1' DAY 1 *Kennedy proposed an alliance of three to Brody and Peri. *Carter and Jacob formed a final 2 before introducing Alfie as a third number when he caught them talking privately. * Ava, Emma, Christopher, Harper and Lily were the first five in the Head of Household competition and therefore became the first five have-nots of the summer. *Alfie and Trey were the last remaining two in the Head of Household competition. Alfie struck and deal with Trey, as he didn't want HOH, that if he drops that he has safety and they work together. Trey agreed. Alfie brought him into the trio later but made it clear that they had no loyalty to Trey behind his back. *After the HOH competition, they were greeted with booze for the first night. A majority of the houseguests (besides Amelia, Brody, Byron, Jemaal, Peri and Trey) played spin the bottle. Amelia refused to kiss the guys because and a lot of them labelled her boring behind her back. *Ava and Kennedy formed a final 2. *Jacob attempted to kiss Peri after. She refused and told Brody about it. DAY 2 *Kennedy pulled a majority together consisting of Alfie, Ava, Brody, Carter, Jacob and Peri. *Jayden and Trey made out in the HOH room and had a feel of each other. Trey told Jayden not to tell anyone, to which Jayden promised. Jayden told Emma. DAY 3 *Christopher vs Trey - After Trey called Christopher immature and his target during the nomination ceremony, Christopher lived up to his label by not leaving Trey alone. DAY 4 *Ava, Francesca, Lily and Kennedy were in the garden bashing Amelia. Francesca and Lily claimed she had the personality of a fish. Ava and Kennedy laughed along and agreed. Brody and Lydia overheard this conversation and were disgusted at the bitchy attitudes in the house. *Brody vs Lily - When Lily entered the bathroom, Brody questioned why Lily was judging Amelia when she hasn't got to know her. Lily denied saying anything but Lydia confirmed they both overheard. *Brody spoke with Peri about how he thinks the girls they are working with are not nice people. Peri agreed but said they have to stick on the right side of the numbers for now. Brody couldn't deal with the personal attacks. *Brody vs Jayden - After Brody's argument with Lily earlier, Jayden went to Emma and filled her in. Emma then repeated the story to Brody but Brody found that Jayden had twisted it and confronted him about it. When Jayden accused Brody of hiding his clothes, Brody told him he won't deal with his immaturity. DAY 5 *After the veto ceremony, Kennedy's alliance decided to evict Harper because they can pull Francesca in as a number. Brody disagreed and said that large alliances aren't going to work. His opinion was ignored. Ava suggested that they lie to the other houseguests so that they vote out Francesca so that it puts Francesca on their side. Everyone agreed to it. *Brody and Peri promised to take each other to the final 2. *Jayden attempted to clear the air with Brody but Brody wasn't interested in hearing his excuses. Jayden called Brody pathetic. DAY 6 *Ava and Kennedy caught Jacob and Lydia making out. The mocked it in private because Jacob had tried it with every girl and Lydia is desperate enough to accept being 8th choice. They admit to losing trust in Jacob for their alliance since they believe he will get closer to Lydia and pick her over them. They said Lydia needs to leave as soon as possible. *Lily asked Kennedy for a final 2 deal. Kennedy accepted. DAY 7 *Ava and Kennedy brought up with Alfie how they don't trust Brody or Jacob because they are closer to the other side. They formed a new majority alliance including Carter, Christopher, Francesca, Lily and Peri. *Ava confirms with Emma, Jayden and Lydia that everyone is voting Francesca out. *During the live eviction after Harper was evicted, an argument between Ava and Jayden was briefly heard. *'Final 3' - Brody, Kennedy and Peri (Day 1-) *'Final 2' - Carter and Jacob (Day 1-) *'Whippersnappers' - Alfie, Carter, Jacob and Trey (Day 1-) *'Dancing Queens' - Ava and Kennedy (Day 1-) *'7UP' - Alfie, Ava, Brody, Carter, Jacob, Kennedy and Peri (Day 2-) *'Final 2' - Francesca and Harper (Day 2-7) *'Final 2' - Brody and Peri (Day 5-) *'Final 2' - Kennedy and Lily (Day 6-) *'The Exterminators' - Alfie, Ava, Carter, Christopher, Francesca, Kennedy, Lily and Peri (Day 7-) TBA